Sonic - A versão do fim
Era manhã, O Sol brilhava, em um céu azul, exatamente...um dia perfeito. Eu estava caminhando pelo centro da minha cidade, e encontrei um Mega Drive a venda por $20,00, junto a ele estava o jogo do Sonic. Eu era tão fanático pelo ouriço, que comprei o Mega Drive sem pensar 2 vezes, e recebi o jogo como brinde. Ao chegar em casa, percebi que no cartucho, tinha um texto escrito com caneta permanente passava na minha sala me deixo arrepiado, eu me sentia errado em colocar aquele cartucho, mais como era do meu ouriço favorito, decidi colocar. coloquei o cartucho... uma estática por 1 minuto já me deixou desconfortável, mas logo após apareceu uma tela preta, depois uma tela de "loading", não muito tradicional nos jogos da sega. Mais foi o suficiente para me deixar ansioso para jogar. Eu achava que iria escultar e ver a épica palavra "SEGA" mas substituindo isso, um chiado e uma palavra em russo com cor vermelha. aparece o menu, em vez da tradicional música de Sonic the hedgehog, uma música estranha e depressiva em reverso, na tela, sonic não se mexia, sua pupila estava vermelha, e sua esclera estava preta, olhando fixamente para mim. Neste ponto, comecei a sentir caláfrios, o clima lá fora não era como de manhã, um céu azul e um sol brilhoso, estava neblinando, um tempo de chuva, me deixando um pouco mas com medo, por algum motivo. O Jogo começa, Em vez de "Green Hill Zone", o nome da fase era "i Hate You" "Eu te Odeio". O Nível começou com sonic, óbvio, mas uma coisa estava estranha ali, a música tradicional de Green Hill Zone estava em reverso, ao um som de piano junto. avançado um pouco e passando pela ponte, percebi que as piranhas não estavam ali, passei 2 vezes pela ponte e nada, decidi ignorar. Ao decorrer da fase, eu ficava com medo, a chuva começou a cair, um frio passava pela minha casa, eu comecei a tremer, continuei...cheguei numa parte em que meus olhos arregalaram, os inimigos que apareciam no jogo estavam mortos, com cabeças decepadas, sangrando, como se fossem mortos brutalmente, e assim estava Robotinik, de costas, o jogo então fica em pessíma qualidade, mais consegui perceber uma coisa azul no rosto de robotinik, ele estava chorando, e muito, eu fiquei ali, olhando para ele por alguns segundos, pensando em o que fazer, até que uma caixa de texto apareceu em robotinik, nela estava escrito "Ahab with my suffering." "Acabe com meu sofrimento." Então decidi pular em robotinik, quando sonic toca em Robotinik, Ouço um grito alto vindo da TV, um grito de um homem, um grito de como se alguém tivesse sofrendo, um grito...que nunca saíra da minha mente. ele ganha o nível... e a comemoração... era um som de fundo de uma mulher gritando. me fazendo cair as lágrimas, de medo, de pavor do sonic. O nível 2 se inicia sozinho,: "Hell Forbidden" "Inferno Proíbido" Nessa altura, eu não tinha forças para continuar, estava apavorado, não mas com sonic, mais com o grito, com tudo que tava acontecendo. O Chão era de madeira, ao apertar o botão de esquerda apenas uma vez, percebi que sonic andava de costas, e o mesmo olhava para tela, depois olhava para trás, seu rosto espelhava uma aparência apavorada, medrosa... no fundo uma música junto a alguns sons de pessoas chorando. logo uma caixa de texto abaixo do piso: "Aquilo que você concordou não estava certo, então eu te odeio... 01011100101010101011100101010101" Sonic cada vez olhava mas para trás do que a primeira vez que entrei na fase, ele dizia frases com um tom de choro e desespero "No, please!" "Não, por favor!" "I miss the red door" "Me deixe escapar pela porta vermelha" logo depois, algo pega sonic, e ouço um grito de desespero, como se sonic estivesse sendo torturado, e finalmente o jogo corta para tela preta. Tentei voltar para devolver o mega drive e o sonic, mais nunca achei aquele vendedor de novo, então...decidi ficar com o mega drive, e queimar o jogo, eu nunca mais quero, ouvir a palavra...Sonic. Categoria:Morte Categoria:Doença Mental Categoria:Realidade Categoria:Videogames Categoria:OC